Sunrise of Change
by trumpet1
Summary: Sequel to Moonrise: The two cats that had left each other as apprentices are now going through new struggles as warriors. Jewelpaw is now Jewelshine and Hawkpaw is now Hawkwhisker. These new struggles will either bring them together or tear them farther apart, and with Jewelshine being a medicine cat, who can tell if these will end up a happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Joykit watched as Whirlwind limped up, followed by Followriver and Tinyfoot. All three of the other cats had funny looks on their faces. Whirlwind looked like his paw was bothering him.

The clans were settling down with tired and relieved expressions.

"Whirlwind," Joykit meowed. "Is everything all right?"

Whirlwind looked surprised.

"Papa, your paw is bothering you," Jewelpaw mewed, trotting over and sniffing his paw. "Tinyfoot, did you not notice?"

Tinyfoot didn't reply, in fact he seemed like he totally ignored his apprentice and trotted away. Waterwing took his place and helped Whirlwind bandage his paw with leaves.

"Whirlwind, what happened?" asked Waterwing.

"I twisted it," mumbled Whirlwind.

"Mighty bad twist," Waterwing meowed. "What's wrong with Tinyfoot? Why isn't he over here?"

Whirlwind looked away. Followriver licked his cheek gently. "Waterwing, their prophecy is fulfilled. Lilyflower went in place of Whirlwind," meowed Followriver quietly.

Waterwing finished bandaging Whirlwind's paw, and licked his forehead warmly. "Lilyflower was a good cat. I hope you all realize the reason for the hard life that you've had to struggle with."

"The out of clan love must stop," Whirlwind growled.

Waterwing nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you, you and your siblings have proven a lot of important things."

Followriver rubbed her head against Whirlwind lovingly, gently.

"Attention, all clans!" announced Streamstar loudly, attracting the attention of everyone. "I am pleased to announce that it is time for our eldest apprentice, Graypaw, to be named a warrior."

Graypaw's fur fluffed up with happiness. He trotted over to Streamstar.

"Graypaw, you have been ready for a long, long time. You have proven your loyalty and kindness and bravery, and so do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at all times?" Streamstar meowed.

"Yes, I do, Streamstar," Graypaw replied, tense with eagerness.

Streamstar purred at him. "Then I name you Graystrike."

Joykit was the first to rush up to him. "Congratulations!" she purred happily. "Congrats! I'm so glad you got your warrior name!"

Graystrike purred at her and rubbed his head against hers. "Thank you, Joykit."

She smiled at him shyly before stepping back to stand next to Hawkpaw.

Graystrike turned away to talk to Tinyfoot and Streamstar.

"You like him," Hawkpaw whispered to her, nudging her to catch her attention. Joykit whirled to him in shock.

"How'd you know?"

Hawkpaw laughed and tackled her playfully. "Hmm...I don't know. Maybe it's called...googly eyes? Or maybe you were drooling?"

"I was not!" she exclaimed indignantly, flipping him over.

He laughed at her, and she loosened up a bit and laughed a little too.

"He doesn't like me," she said with an air of disappointment. Then she straightened a little to pretend like it didn't bother her. "But it doesn't matter, Hawkpaw. He likes Rainlight."

"They aren't allowed to love each other, Joykit," Hawkpaw mewed as they rolled around in a play fight. "I'm sure once he gets over her, he'll love you, and you'll be happy."

"I'm plenty happy without him," she meowed snappishly.

"Happy without him?" Hawkpaw laughed at her, causing her to get more mopey.

She pouted, "You're not very nice."

He pawed at her head, causing her to dive into his chest and knock him backwards. "I know! But my good looks make up for it," he said with an egocentric grin.

"I will be happy without him. Jewelpaw is happy, even though she has to be without anyone," Joykit replied, then realized it may have been the wrong thing to say to him.

Hawkpaw looked away from her and rolled over until he was lying down facing his sister sadly. "Jewelpaw is...she's just Jewelpaw, she's not you Joykit, you don't need to be..."

"Be what?" Joykit asked. She lied down next to him. "You're the one that hurt her feelings."

"What did I do wrong?" he practically shouted, jumping up and glaring at her. "What did I do? I went to help another cat that needed help, Joykit! I was trying to be selfless, I was trying to help everyone and make everyone happier, and I managed to hurt the cat that I loved so much. I have no idea where I belong." his voice had softened, and his eyes were sad. "My family and loved ones are in LakeClan, but my best friends are in SkyClan, and both need me to some extent."

"It's too late now," Joykit stood up and licked his ear. "You've done what you need to, and now you must like with the consequences." She tried to smile at him comfortingly. "I know it's hard. But Papa loves you, now matter what. And I love you, even when you're far away."

"Hey, if I'm not there to take care of you, Graystrike loves you," Hawkpaw teased.

Joykit smiled shyly. "I don't know..."

Hawkpaw lied down to put his chin against his paws. "Joykit, do you think that..."

"Think what?" Joykit asked when he lapsed into silence.

"That she would leave the apprenticeship for me?"

Joykit stared at him in shock. "She can't," she mewed numbly. "She can't..."

"Would she?"

She ducked her head, racking her brain for the answer. Finally, in a soft voice, she whispered, "No. I don't think she would."

"Joykit," Followriver touched her forehead gently. "Come, Streamstar wanted to talk to you. She wants to know if you're ready to be an apprentice."

Joykit jumped up with excitement. Hawkpaw hit her playfully with his forehead. "Go, sis. You're ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

*Many, many moons later*

Jewelshine walked quietly among the grass, distant memories of the old clan homes running through her mind.

"Jewelshine," Joyspring hopped over to her. "Silverpaw is having troubles with Followstar. Followstar...I don't know, something's wrong."

Jewelshine, a little worried, bounded back to camp and over to her mother, who was sitting calmly and shifting uncomfortably next to Jewel's apprentice, Silverpaw.

"Followstar," Jewelshine mewed.

"I don't know what's wrong," said the small apprentice, unsure. "She's complaining of stomach cramps, except..." She squinted uncertainly. "I don't know if it's what I think it is."

Jewelshine gently pressed her paw against Followstar's stomach. "Does that hurt, mother?"

Followstar chuckled, a merry light in her eyes. "No, daughter."

"Depends, Silverpaw," replied Jewelshine calmly. "What do you think it is?"

The apprentice shifted nervously. She didn't respond.

"Mother, you're expecting kits. A few moons, I'd say. Three or four," meowed Jewelshine, smiling.

Judging from the surprised and proud look on Silverpaw's face, Jewelshine guessed that was her apprentice's original thought.

Followstar looked surprised, but then she purred. "And here I was thinking I was too old for that stuff. Wow. Where's Whirlwind? I'd better tell him, that silly tom." She spoke fondly of her mate, sweeping her gaze across the camp. "Oh, Jewelshine, I do believe Angleclaw is out hunting. Will you go fetch him? He normally hunts near the SkyClan border."

Jewelshine turned and sprinted towards the SkyClan border. When she got there, her one-eyed brother was indeed there, with a she-cat.

"Jewelshine," Angleclaw jumped to his paws, surprised. "I...I uh, this is Maisie. She's a...she's a loner. I've been telling her about the clans." He was bright eyed and cheerful.

Maisie was looking at Jewelshine, her head slightly tilted and her eyes slightly narrowed.

Smiling slightly when she recognized the cat's jealousy, Jewelshine meowed, "I am Jewelshine. I'm Angleclaw's sister."

This seemed to satisfy Maisie, who sent a shy smile back. "It's nice to meet you."

Jewel gave her a friendly nod. "Angleclaw, you're wanted back at camp. Followstar."

Angleclaw licked Maisie's cheek. "I'm sorry, my mother wants me. Can I see you tomorrow?"

A purr came from the she-cat. "Of course. Same time, same place?"

He nodded, and she licked his neck. "See you then." He reluctantly left her.

When he was clearly out of earshot, Jewelshine turned to Maisie. "Well, my brother seems quite fond of you. How long have you known each other?"

"A couple moons," Maisie replied shyly. "He's a very nice cat, you know."

"Oh, yeah. You like him?"

She nodded. "Well, I should go. It was great meeting you, Jewelshine. I do have a question; do you think that your leader would let me join your clan?"

Jewelshine started smiling. "Yes, I think so. You'd have to ask her, but since Angleclaw seems quite smitten over you, that she would."

Maisie said a timid goodbye and quickly rushed away. Jewelshine started picking herbs, as she was out of goldenrod and tansy, both of which happened to be in abundance near this border.

The unsteady ground started to crumble under her feet. She cautiously skimmed around a hole she knew was there, placing her herbs in a pile.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath her hind paws. She sank her claws into the soft ground, trying to pull herself out. With a wild yelp and cry for help, she found herself slipping.

"Angleclaw!" she cried, hoping he was near. "Angleclaw, help! Somebody! HELP!"

The ground kept crumbling, falling away into a dark, cold cavern that she could not see the bottom of. Her claws were slipping. Her breaths were ripping from her chest painfully and frightened.

A dark shadow of a cat came from nowhere, and teeth sank into her scruff, tugging her out and throwing her to steady ground. When she landed on her paws, they were so shaky that she collapsed to the ground, gasping quickly for breath.

The cat that had saved her sat down a couple of feet away.

Panicked, Jewelshine gasped, "Angleclaw, I can't breathe!"

His gentle voice replied, "Jewelshine, you're hyperventilating. You can breathe. Relax. Slow down your breathing."

She was too panicked to realize he wasn't Angleclaw until she had been able to calm down. Her whole body was still shaking and her voice hurt and her head hurt. "Angleclaw, will you clean my back? It hurts."

She sensed his hesitation. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please?"

The cat flopped down next to her, his tongue brushing against her pale golden fur, cleaning the dirt out of the fur on her back. "Oh, Jewelshine," came his passionate voice. "You're bleeding."

"Angleclaw, you don't smell right," she mewed. Her paws weren't shaking anymore. Her back did hurt, but she was alright, as far as she thought anyway.

His rough tongue cleaned her scratch and she flinched. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" He stepped back and sat down.

She tensed with shock, leaping to her again unsteady paws and stumbling back. "Hawkwhisker," she growled, laying her ears back. Her back really did hurt now and her whole body shook with pain.

"I'm sorry, Jewelshine, I couldn't...I didn't want...I saw you fall and I knew you didn't have much time, Talonmark fell down a hole like that and broke both his hind legs, it took all night to get him out. I didn't want you to get hurt..." He finally just fell silent.

"You didn't want me to get hurt?" she repeated in a very soft voice. "Why didn't you think about that moons ago, the first time?"

Hawkwhisker slunk back.

"Hawk!" meowed Joyspring, hopping cheerfully over to her brother. "Jewelshine, what on earth happened?"

"I almost fell down the hole over there. Watch that place," growled Jewelshine. She picked up her herbs and ran off.

"What happened?" Joyspring asked her brother.

"I saved her," he grumbled. "I don't want to talk about it, Joyspring. Yes, I love her. Obviously, she hates me. It doesn't matter," he muttered gruffly.

Joyspring brushed against her brother. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I'll talk to you tonight at the gathering, okay? I'm not really feeling up to conversation," he said, turning and sprinting in the direction of his clan.

Joyspring watched him leave with a slight smile. He really hadn't changed. He was still a wonderful, kind, intelligent tom, and he was still her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Jewelshine!" exclaimed Silverpaw. "You're bleeding all over the place! Sit down, now! You need immediate attention."

Jewel didn't bother to argue with her apprentice, so she sat down and let the small cat clean and spread anti-inflammation and anti-infection herbs across her cuts.

"Wow, you're lucky you got your back cleaned up so quickly, else it would've been really bad," Silverpaw observed. "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"Here, chew this poppy seed. Why didn't you come straight to me?"

"I had work to do, herbs to pick," muttered Jewelshine.

Tinyfoot sounded amused, saying, "Holes to pick fights with."

Jewelshine purred and shot him a glance. "Mentors to attack."

He laughed. "Oh, Jewelshine. You know I would beat you."

"Yeah right," she replied.

"You ready to go to the gathering? Followstar is starting to collect warriors to go," he mewed. "Silverpaw, you coming?"

Both medicine cats hopped over to the warriors where the leader was standing.

"Now," Followstar meowed. "Be friendly with NightClan. There is no proof of them stealing our prey, and the leaf-bare was hard on all of us. Don't pick fights."

They walked to the gathering at the gathering place. There was only one other clan there; SkyClan.

"Hello, Followstar," mewed the leader, Kestrelclaw, with a cheerful smile. "How are you?"

"I am quite well. How is your clan?" Followstar's gaze slipped from Kestrelclaw to his mate, Briarshine, who purred and greeted her LakeClan siblings. Jewelshine stood quietly next to her mother.

"Jewel, you've grown into such a beautiful she-cat!" exclaimed Briarshine happily. "I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"My clan is well," Kestrelclaw replied. "Talonmark was badly hurt though, near our border near the crumbly ground with the holes. You know what I'm talking about?"

Followstar replied, "Yes, I do. Jewelshine nearly fell down one earlier today."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

A few feet away, Joyspring nudged Jewelshine. "You really should thank Hawkwhisker for saving your life."

Jewelshine sighed and shifted nervously. "Yeah, maybe I should. I...I don't really...I don't know what to say to him though."

"Just say thanks," mewed Joyspring.

Jewelshine started to walk over to Hawkwhisker. He was in the middle of some sort of argument with one of his clanmates.

"You don't even belong in SkyClan!" hissed the cat she recognized as Darkrain.

Hawkwhisker visibly flinched. "Listen," he said placidly. "I didn't mean to upset you -"

"Well you did," snapped the other tom. He turned and stormed away.

Jewelshine cautiously stood a few tail lengths away, gazing at him. He looked up to her. She had always been good at reading his emotions, and she could tell now that he was barely hiding his hurt from her.

"What?" he said, in a voice that barely concealed emotion.

"I...I just came to say..." she stammered, unable to talk. She took a nervous step closer to him. "Uh, I wanted to thank you. For...for saving my life."

Hawkwhisker looked away from her for a moment. "Your welcome."

He started to turn away, but then she said, "Hawkwhisker, is everything alright?"

He paused for a moment, but then replied softly, "No, I'm fine."

She sat down, nudging him carefully with her nose. "I can tell you're not fine. Come on, Hawk."

Slowly, he turned around and sat down next to her. His eyes were glued on his paws. "I suppose...my SkyClan friends and I haven't been getting along lately. It's just been...hard."

Jewelshine looked at her paws too. "You can talk to me, if you ever need someone to talk to," she said with difficulty.

"Thanks."

They sat quietly together throughout the gathering, until Graystrike, standing with Joyspring, called, "Jewelshine, come on!"

"Are they together?" asked Hawkwhisker.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said with a smile.

He smiled back, captivated by her beautiful eyes. "Well...I suppose I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. See you." She started walking over to Graystrike, his blue eyes permanently imprinted in the back of her mind. She looked back, watching him as he smiled another goodbye and slowly turned to follow his own clan. She turned back and trotted over.

"Hey," said Joyspring. "What's that all about?"

"What?" she asked.

"You and Hawkwhisker. You can't stand each other most the time," mewed Joyspring, grinning.

Jewelshine glared. "I don't want to talk about it." Surly and not sure how to evaluate how she was feeling, she jumped up and ran over to Silverpaw and Tinyfoot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Jewelshine mewed, "I think I want to give Silverpaw her name."

Tinyfoot nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that does seem like a good idea. Will you retire now that she's becoming the medicine cat?"

"I don't know. I could always switch to being a warrior. I'm a lot younger than most medicine cats are when they retire. Most go to the elders den. You graduated me early."

"You already knew half the herbs, their uses, and at least a quarter of medical knowledge before you were an apprentice, Jewelshine. I never thought you would be interested in being medicine cat because of Hawkwhisker though," replied Tinyfoot.

Jewelshine looked away. "Yeah."

Tinyfoot brushed his nose against her shoulder. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Yeah. That's why I have to leave being a medicine cat, because I can't walk around knowing that every time I see him I want to leave everything for him. Besides, I don't have much a stomach for this stuff anyway. I'm sure I can find a mate within LakeClan, and then I can chase after kits for the rest of my life and then go to the elders den."

Tinyfoot laughed. "Really, Jewelshine, you can do a lot more with your life than that. You can be happy."

"Well, I'm not."

Joyspring sprinted up to her, gasping for breath. "Jewelshine, help! Fight...border...hurt..."

"Which border?"

"SkyClan."

Jewelshine turned to Tinyfoot and called for Silverpaw. "Take care of Joyspring, and then join me at the border."

She turned and bounded away, fear and worry pounding through her veins. It hadn't occurred to her that she hadn't taken any herbs with her until she was past halfway there, but it was too late now; she could scent the blood. Someone who was hurt there did not have the five minutes for her to run back.

She reached a few heavily injured cats. One was a SkyClan cat, Darkrain. The other was Graystrike. The last, Maisie, Angleclaw's close friend. Her brother leaned over her, licking her wounds and tense with worry.

"What happened?" Jewelshine gasped, shocked. She started gathering the closest herbs she could find, mostly cobwebs, to spread on the bloody gashes of each cat.

"A fox," Angleclaw mewed hopelessly. "Please save her, Jewel. Please."

Jewelshine pressed a cobweb against the cut spurting blood on Maisie's neck. "Here, press this here."

She walked away to pick more cobwebs, trying to see if she could catch the fox scent. All she could smell was the thick blood. Walking back with her paw covered in as many webs as she could find, she asked, "Where did it go?"

"I don't know, it was only a little hurt, it walked away," he said in a tight voice.

She laid cobwebs over each cat until they were covered in cobwebs, and then she headed over to the goldenrod to pick it. It was very good for healing injuries. A low, doglike, snarl dragged her gaze from the flowers of the herb to bright orange eyes.

The fox. Its red ears laid back, it slowly advanced on her.

Jewelshine meowed, "Angleclaw, I found it. Please, stay where you are. If you don't keep pressure on that cobweb, Maisie will bleed to death. Let me take care of the fox."

"Jewelshine," snarled Angleclaw. "That fox badly injured these three cats. Do you really think you'll be able to do any better?"

"Don't argue!" she hissed. "You're injured, I'm the only one here. We don't have time to argue."

She dodged sharp claws. The fox leapt for her, not wasting any time on trying to kill her. She barely dodged that one and claws caught the side of her face.

"Jewelshine!" cried Angleclaw.

"Oh, StarClan," whispered Jewelshine, leaping over the creek that separated the SkyClan and LakeClan territories. "Help me."

The fox slowly and leisurely followed its prey. Suddenly, it swiped another paw out, catching her faces. With a howl of pain, she fell backwards and rolled down the hill. Blood covered her eyes and she fought to blink it out. Her eyes hurt and her face hurt. She could barely see now, but she saw the movement of the fox and scrambled backwards the best she could.

"You stupid mouse-brain," muttered a familiar voice near her. "What do you think you're doing?"

The SkyClan cat attacked the fox. From what she could tell, the fox was quickly beaten and ran away. The cat walked back to her.

"Stay calm, I'm just going to lick your face clean so you can see better."

His tongue cleaned her face, making her cuts sting. It did help though, and soon her scratched, aching eyes met the beautiful blue gaze that could only belong to Hawkwhisker.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"Yeah. It's not fair to let any cat fight a fox on their own."

She stared into his beautiful eyes and licked his cheek in thanks. He gulped and mumbled, "Let me walk you back to your territory."

They walked together quietly and quickly, and it wasn't until she rushed up to Angleclaw that she remembered her injured clanmates. Thankfully, Joyspring, Tinyfoot, and Silverpaw were tending to each one.

Tinyfoot's voice was worried, then stern when he realized Hawkwhisker was there. "Angleclaw said you went to fight the fox."

"Yeah," mewed Jewelshine meekly. "Not my best idea."

"Your face," meowed Silverpaw, walking up to her. "Wow, you're lucky about that eye. It's painful, but not deep. With time, you're likely to have all your vision back."

Jewelshine shrugged. "How is everyone else?" she asked.

"Maisie is going to be taken to our camp. Darkrain is likely to regain consciousness any time now, and Hawkwhisker can take him back. He'll need help, though."

"I'll help him," Jewelshine grumbled.

Hawkwhisker picked up his friend and walked with Jewelshine in the direction of SkyClan camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"What happened?" growled Hawkwhisker gruffly.

"I don't know. The fox attacked them. Joyspring came running up crying that cats were injured. I suspect she was worried about Graystrike. The silver cat, Maisie, is Angleclaw's friend. I do not know why Darkrain was there."

Hawkwhisker looked away. "We were assigned to hunting and patrolling together. We got in another fight."

"About what?" she asked.

He glared at her, and before responding, he sighed deeply and licked Darkrain's forehead. "I am...I am having difficulties in SkyClan. Darkrain and I argue constantly. We used to be best friends, Jewelshine, I just don't know what happened...I just...I don't know. Anyway, we shared a few insults, and I told him that I really didn't want to see him, so he said he was going to the border. I suppose the fox attacked then. I heard some shouts, so I started heading your way, and then I saw you..." He stopped and shut his eyes tightly. He opened them and brushed past her, picking up Darkrain again and continuing. "And you fell down and I was so worried...so worried that you were dead."

"You were worried?" she asked. A strange happy feeling shifted inside of her. He cared.

Hawkwhisker shrugged. "I...a little, yeah." He walked into camp and was swarmed by SkyClan cats.

The medicine cat streaked over. Sugarpond's eyes were wide with worry and she took Darkrain from Hawkwhisker, lying him down on the ground and checking the injuries.

"Thank you, Jewelshine," Sugarpond mewed with relief. She sighed. "You saved his life. It looks like if you hadn't stopped this cut from bleeding..."

"All the cats were bleeding badly," Jewelshine replied.

"What happened?" asked Kestrelstar.

"A fox attacked," grumbled Hawkwhisker.

"You're hurt!" cried Sugarpond. She instantly disappeared and reappeared with herbs to spread across Jewelshine's scratched face.

Jewelshine told Kestrelstar the majority of the story from her point of view. "There were three cats badly hurt; one was the loner, Maisie."

"Yes, we know her. We see her often with Angleclaw." Jewelshine could tell by Kestrelstar's amused expression that he knew both cats feelings towards each other.

"Graystrike was hurt too, not as badly. Maisie lost a whole lot of blood; Graystrike's injuries, I was more worried about infection with those. Also, Darkrain...He'll be fine. Sugarpond knows to watch for infection."

The other medicine cat flicked her tail with a smile. "Anyone else injured?"

"Angleclaw and Joyspring, superficially though."

Hawkwhisker said quietly, "Kestrelstar, the fox is still around, injured, angry. We shouldn't let cats wander by themselves."

Kestrelstar nodded thoughtfully. "Good idea. Do you mind walking Jewelshine to the border on that note?"

He reluctantly stood up and flicked his tail at Jewelshine. "Let's go then."

They walked together in silence for the first quarter of the way. Then, Hawkwhisker mewed, "You did well. Taking care of those cats."

She felt her insides fluff with pride at the compliment, and tried to quench her floating happiness. She really did still love him, and she tried to chase away the love that panged in her chest with every heartbeat at the sight of him. "Thanks," she mewed shyly.

"Do you like being medicine cat?"

Surprised at the question, she stopped to look at him. "I would be fine either way. There is one reason why I don't want to be medicine cat."

Hawkwhisker stayed silent. He eventually said, "Well, soon you'll have a choice, won't you? Silverpaw has been an apprentice for a long time."

"Yeah. Tonight. is the half moon meeting for medicine cats. I was going to give her her name tonight."

"You still going to?"

"Yes."

Hawkwhisker stopped and sat down. The border was a few fox lengths away. They remained silent for a long time. Jewelshine turned and brushed against him. Her whole body rejoiced at the feeling of his fur against hers. He responded by rubbing his head against her neck. She caught herself purring and forced herself to be quiet.

Finally, she stepped back. "Thanks, for saving my life again."

He nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "You're welcome."

She started walking to the border, but before she could step across, his voice stopped her. "Jewelshine?" he asked. "You remember at the gathering, when you said I could talk to you any time?"

She nodded.

"Do you think you could come by tomorrow after sunset? I'd like to take you up on that offer."

Jewelshine smiled a little in response. "Sure." Her head was spinning with the intense, strong passion and delight that filled her senses. She jumped across the creek and started galloping home. Her fur tingled with the feeling of him against her, her mind held the shocking image of his bright blue eyes and her ears longed for the sound of his soft, deep voice.

"You're back," growled Tinyfoot. "Darkrain alright?"

"Yes, yes he's going to be fine. Sugarpond is taking care of him now," Jewelshine replied breathlessly. "Come, Silverpaw. It's time to go to the meeting."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"I now name you Silverlight," mewed Jewelshine.

The other medicine cats cheered. Ravinestrike and Cinderleaf both touched their noses to Silverlight's fur, purring warmly. Sugarpond sat down, curling her tail over her paws. Ripplepool walked over to the pond.

"Shall we?" Ripplepool asked.

Jewelshine lied down next to Silverlight and touched the water with her nose. She slowly lapsed into a dream.

_"Hello there, Jewelshine," purred a beautiful silver cat._

_"Hi, Streamstar." Ashamed of her question she wanted to ask, she looked away and fixed her eyes on the gorgeous starry forest surrounding her._

_Streamstar glanced around the starry forest to where Jewelshine was staring. "I know what you're going to ask, Jewelshine. About Hawkwhisker. I think you should know, you two are made for each other. You can do what you want, Jewelshine. Many cats will judge you for leaving the medicine cat duty. Hawkwhisker and you can't have a relationship anyway, because he is in a different clan."_

_She sighed. "I suppose I should've thought of that."_

_"Well, you do what you do, Jewelshine, but remember that medicine cats are not allowed to fall in love. So choose soon, whether you'll fall in love with him or whether you'll stay in the medicine cat calling. You can't have both."_

The dream faded and she woke. She realized she had been the last to wake, and she dragged herself up to stand next to the other medicine cats standing together.

"Did you have an important dream, Jewelshine?" asked Sugarpond. "What's with the long face?"

Jewelshine shook her head. "It's not important, don't worry about it."

Ripplepool talked a little about her dream, how the cat she talked to mentioned lack of prey would cause disagreements between the clans, and to watch for that.

"Alright, will do," stated Ravinestrike. "We'll talk to all of you later."

Jewelshine and Silverlight trotted off together, both in deep thought. Each of the other medicine cats headed their own ways, each in deep thought, for they did not travel together that night.

"Jewelshine," Silverlight mewed softly.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

They walked to the clan camp in silence. Silverlight walked straight to her den and lied down to fall asleep. Jewelshine sat down next to Tinyfoot and Joyspring.

"Hey," she grumbled.

"Hey. What's up?" asked Tinyfoot.

Jewelshine shrugged. When she looked at Joyspring, she saw the cat staring at her paws sadly. "Joyspring, what's wrong?"

"I...Graystrike and I got in a fight. And I have these awful stomach cramps," Joyspring mumbled.

Jewel nudged her gently with her head. "Well, I'm going to sleep. If you want to talk, I'm here. I'm sure you and Graystrike will get along soon. And if you keep having stomach cramps, let me know."

"Goodnight," replied Joyspring quietly.

"Did Silverpaw get her name?" asked Tinyfoot.

"Silverlight." Jewelshine stood up and started to walk away.

"You going to stay the medicine cat?"

Jewelshine sighed. "I really don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Joyspring shook Jewelshine awake. "I can't sleep and my stomach is still feeling funny."

Jewelshine pressed her paw against Joyspring's belly and then choked a small laugh of surprise. "Joyspring, you're pregnant."

Surprised, distressed, Joyspring leapt back, shaking her head. "Oh, no! I can't! Graystrike and I...we were fighting...if I tell him...what if he's still upset, and...I don't..."

"I'll talk to him," Jewelshine meowed. "Go on. Why don't you go hunting? That'll make you feel better."

After Joyspring nodded and trotted off, Jewelshine went to check Maisie. Angleclaw was sitting with her. He had brought her a mouse and a fish.

"You feeling better, Maisie?" asked Jewelshine.

"My head hurts," she replied. "Actually, I ache all over. But it's wonderful to spend time with Angleclaw."

"Do you mind if I check your wounds?"

"Not at all."

Jewelshine sniffed Maisie's deep cuts, pleased to find that they were healing pretty well. "Your headache is likely a side effect from losing so much blood yesterday. I'll fetch you a poppyseed. It'll make everything feel a bit better. I'll also put on some marigold so you don't get an infection. Otherwise, you're looking pretty good."

"Thanks," Maisie said, smiling.

She motioned Silverlight over, and told her what to do. Silverlight gladly brought Maisie the poppyseed and marigold.

"Graystrike!" Jewelshine called to the big gray cat. He trotted over. "I need to talk to you about Joyspring."

Graystrike's shoulders slumped. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me."

"She will. Just be gentle and nice. She needs you," Jewelshine counseled. "But that's not what I was going to tell you. She's expecting kits. Your kits."

Graystrike's ears perked with excitement and he straightened. "That's wonderful!" He turned, ready to run for her. "Where did she go?"

"Out hunting," replied Jewelshine.

He bound off into the forest.

Followstar walked over to Jewelshine and stood with her for a moment. "My sweet daughter, I heard you may want to leave the medicine cat calling."

Jewelshine turned to her mother, flicking her tail. "Yeah. I don't know. Can I talk to you about it later?"

"Yes. I'll be fine with whatever you wish to do, my daughter, but some cats won't be. You realize that, don't you?"

Jewelshine nodded quietly.

~*Hawkwhisker's POV*~

Talonmark limped over heavily and sat next to him, casting his gaze across the hills of WindClan territory. "Hello, Hawkwhisker."

"Hi. How're your legs?"

Talonmark twisted back a little to catch a look at his own hind legs. They were twisted funny and still in quite a bit of pain. "I suppose I'm getting better. It still hurts."

They sat together in silence.

Finally, Talonmark said, "Darkrain told me you weren't happy here."

Hawkwhisker was quiet and didn't answer for a while. "I suppose I'm not. I'm not happy here. I want..."

"To go back to LakeClan. Back to that beautiful golden she-cat."

"You mean Jewelshine? She can't, we can't; she's a medicine cat," mewed Hawkwhisker.

Talonmark raised his head to roll his eyes at his friend. "Hawkwhisker, that's ridiculous. Her apprentice was recently given her name; Sugarpond told me. She could switch to warrior if she wished."

"I don't think she'd do that for me."

"She agreed to visit you tonight. I would try to find out about this before you get upset."

He shrugged.

"Aren't you running late for that? I thought you said sunset."

"I did," he grumbled. "I just...I was just thinking. Yeah, I'm going."

He slunk quickly and quietly through the grass and hid amongst the tall grass. She had just reached there herself, walking up to the creek and then observing quietly, avoiding the unsteady ground.

"Jewelshine," he said.

She looked to him and trotted over.

"You're trespassing," he said teasingly.

Jewelshine smiled shyly. "I suppose I am. Going to attack me? I bet I could beat you."

"Hey, we're not kits anymore! You could only beat me then because you were smarter. Unfortunately, I am a lot stronger now," he said, puffing his fur out with pride.

"Oh yeah?"

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, arching his back teasingly.

"You'd better believe it."

"Oh, it's on!" He tackled her playfully and she rolled immediately, causing them to plummet into the little creek. Wet, they slipped and dodged and hit each other.

Finally, Jewelshine, gasping for breath and laughing, sat down and said, "Alright, alright, you win."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Hawkwhisker sat down next to her and tapped his tail against hers. "That was the most fun I've had in a long, long time."

"Me too. You know, I miss -" She broke off and didn't finish her sentence.

"You miss?"

She sighed and looked away. "You. I miss you. I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to, I know that, it's just...I suppose I always did."

Hawkwhisker responded by licking her cheek. He kept licking her face, smoothing back her worry, reassuring her with his compassionate care he held for her and calming her. "I miss you, too."

"I used to wonder..." she began, then hesitated, then began again. "I used to wonder if you'd ever come back for me."

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he whispered, "I used to wonder if you would leave the medicine cat calling for me."

Both sat in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

"Do you still want to talk about...I don't know," Jewelshine asked numbly.

Hawkwhisker shrugged, brushing against her.

Her fur tingled as if she were on fire, a great warm feeling spreading through her veins. Her chest was filled with joy at being in his presence, her head was dancing around the single thought of him.

Trying to hold back her great passion and delight, she brushed against him too. So much for holding back her passion; pleasure exploded between them, causing them to brush against each other, so much so neither wanted to leave. She hadn't realized she was purring until he gave a deep purr full of pleasure back. He entwined his tail with hers.

A brief thought told her _I'm not supposed to do this _but she pushed it away, and it was lost amongst her strong ardor. She looked at his beautiful eyes through her achy, scratched eyes, and although her vision was still slightly blurred, she couldn't help but be captivated.

His eyes were stunning and beautiful, and now, they glittered with desire. She didn't know how she managed to stay away from him for so long, because now, she didn't want to ever be away from him.

"Jewelshine," he said softly.

"Yes?"

He touched his nose to hers gently and tenderly started licking her cheek down to her neck. "It's growing late...I really don't want to leave..."

"Then stay."

"We can't. Talonmark will be looking for me," he whispered. "Can I see you again?"

She nodded. "Of course. Tomorrow?"

He nodded, licked her cheek, and reluctantly pulled away. She murmured her goodbye, turned, and galloped away. The closer she got to camp, the more she realized she couldn't visit him again and be a medicine cat. She was already breaking the code - by falling in love.

She burst into camp and her two brothers stopped her.

Simpletooth asked, "Jewelshine, what's wrong?"

"Why do you smell like SkyClan?" asked Angleclaw.

"I need to talk to Followstar," she whispered.

"Okay," replied Simpletooth. "Are you alright?"

"No...I don't know..."

Angleclaw smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Jewelshine. Let me cheer you up with a happy thought. Followstar let Maisie stay! She's now part of LakeClan! Isn't that exciting?"

Simpletooth nudged him. "You're leaving out something."

Grinning and fluffing his fur out with pride, he added, "And she agreed to be my mate. She loves me!"

Followstar chose that moment to walk up with Whirlwind.

"Hello, you three," Whirlwind meowed.

"Hi, Papa," Jewelshine replied softly.

"You three are being quite loud. Cats are trying to sleep," Followstar advised softly. "Come on, Jewelshine. Let's go on a walk. You can tell me what you're upset about."

Whirlwind, Followstar, and Jewelshine walked quietly through the forest.

"I don't think I can be medicine cat anymore," she said finally. "Silverlight is doing excellent, I'm just...not needed."

Followstar nodded. "Well, you don't want to be, or you can't be?"

"Both," Jewelshine replied in a soft whisper.

"Why?"

She sighed and sat down. Her parents sat down next to her. "I'm in love. I was before I even started medicine cat training. I just can't do this anymore."

Followstar looked to Whirlwind, licking his chin gently to calm him down. "I suppose we should've known. Everyone can see the way you look at Hawkwhisker, even though you two insist on not getting along."

Jewelshine looked away. "I'm sorry, mom. Papa. I'm sorry I've disappointed you and the clan."

Whirlwind licked her head as if she was a kit. "Jewel, my lovely daughter, you've never disappointed us. You served your clan quite well. I'm very proud of you. You've done so much for all of us."

"I still can't love him because he is in another clan," Jewelshine added. "But at least I can avoid another medicine cat embarrassment for LakeClan."

Followstar licked her ear comfortingly. "I'm very proud of you. Always thinking about the clan," she purred. "We're going to go back to sleep now, we'll announce it tomorrow morning, okay?"

Jewelshine nodded and followed them silently back to camp. She parted to her own den and fell asleep.

Followstar's voice called much too soon, "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, PLEASE GATHER FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT."

Silverlight, confused, dragged herself out of her den and over to Jewelshine. "What's so important? Followstar almost never gives dawn announcements."

Jewelshine frowned. "You'll find out soon enough."

She pulled herself over to where the other cats were gathering and sat next to Tinyfoot.

"You know, I'd guess that this means you are leaving it?" he murmured to her.

"Yeah."

He licked her ear. "Don't worry. You're doing this for LakeClan. I can appreciate that. And I thank you for trying not to embarrass the clan further."

"Yeah. I still can't be with him. I suppose I do love him. I can't do anything for myself anymore, Tinyfoot."

"I know." There was pain and grief in the tom's voice. His blind eyes fixed her eyes in a sad gaze. "Not many of us can, when something so important is at stake. Important, to both us and the clans, all of them."

"I'd like to announce," shouted Followstar. "Jewelshine no longer wishes to be a medicine cat. She is now handing this over to Silverlight. Jewelshine is switching to a warrior's status."

Instead of disappointment, cats cheered for her, and for Silverlight.

"I'm confused, Tinyfoot," Jewelshine meowed.

"Why?"

She smiled sadly to her clanmates. "Nothing is as it seems."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Kestrelstar sat down next to Hawkwhisker. "You seem like you want to talk."

"I don't think I belong here anymore, Kestrelstar."

The leader smiled. "Where will you go, Hawkwhisker? Back to LakeClan?"

Hawkwhisker shook his head. "I don't know if I belong there either."

Kestrelstar glanced to Briarshine, who was standing with one of her kits that was now an apprentice. "Hawkwhisker, you and Briarshine come from the same clan. She left her clan for love, and she was allowed to because of family ties. You came here out of selflessness and love, to make things here better because you knew you could. Now that your job here is over, where will you go? You could belong in LakeClan now, LakeClan's changed and so have you."

"You think so?" Hawkwhisker asked hopefully.

Kestrelstar shrugged. "I don't know, but that is what I think. Followstar is so calm and friendly and easy-going, I'm sure you could talk to her about it." He glanced sideways at Hawkwhisker. "I'm guessing belonging isn't the only reason you want to leave. I have a feeling that a pretty golden furred she-cat has something to do with this."

"She can't love me, she's a medicine cat," he mewed sadly.

"You'd be surprised what cats do for love. I was deputy when I fell in love with Briarshine, and I would've jumped off a cliff and left my clan had she asked. Fortunately, she was the one who chose to do that. I never asked her to, and she still did." Kestrelstar swept his gaze to the stars. "You know Shatteredsky?"

"Yeah?"

"She and Darkrain love each other."

"That's good, Shatteredsky's gentle personality is bound to die down his out-going-ness."

Kestrelstar flicked his tail. "They're so different, and yet, they are so much in love. I suppose you can't help who you love."

"I suppose. I think I will ask Followstar about that."

"Good idea."

Hawkwhisker stood up. "Tomorrow morning, you mind if I go talk to her?"

"Not at all." He hesitated, watching the younger cat. "Hawkwhisker, everything will turn out. Don't worry too much."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Early in the morning, the scent of SkyClan followed by a SkyClan cat came into the LakeClan camp. Most cats welcomed him with happiness.

"Hawkwhisker!" exclaimed Tinyfoot and Joyspring, covering their family member in licks and nudges.

Jewelshine hung back behind her brothers, watching from a cautious distance.

"Hello, Hawkwhisker," mewed Followstar, walking to him. She seemed mildly interested. "What's going on? This is unusual."

He swept his gaze around camp until he saw Jewelshine. Gulping, he glanced back to Followstar. "I would like to talk to you, Followstar. My leader has granted me permission."

"Alright, come with me. We'll talk." She motioned with her tail.

Jewelshine rushed up to him.

He gave a low purr and licked her cheek. "Jewel, it's probably better that I talk to Followstar alone."

She purred too. "Can I talk to you after? Before you go back?"

Hawkwhisker nodded, brushing his head against her before following Followstar into her den.

"Feel free to sit down," Followstar mewed.

He did, since his muscles had started to tense with anxiety. "Well...I want to come back to LakeClan."

Followstar tilted her head, surprised. "Well...I...I suppose you could come back...could you tell me why you want to come back?"

Hawkwhisker reluctantly and quietly replied, "The reason why I left became the reason why I want to come back."

"Does this have anything to do with Jewelshine?" asked Followstar cautiously, looking slightly amused.

"Yes." He added hurriedly, "But I know she's a medicine cat, and I'll try to stay as far away from her as I can, I promise I won't ever, ever, ever try to talk her out of her medicine cat calling, and - "

"Hawkwhisker," Followstar finally interrupted, trying to suppress a smile. "Jewelshine left that calling yesterday."

Joy flashed across his face and he exclaimed, "REALLY?!"

The scent of the said she-cat rushed him, and the golden furred cat shyly stepped into the den. She was smiling and flicking her tail with anxiety. Hawkwhisker rushed up to her and brushed against her lovingly.

"You want to come back?" she whispered.

"You said the question you always had was whether or not I'd come back for you? The answer was always yes, Jewelshine. I only stayed away for so long because I felt like cats needed me in SkyClan. And I felt like you didn't. But I do. Need you, that is."

"And you asked me if I would ever leave the medicine cat calling for you," she whispered. "I would have, but I was scared. I'm not anymore."

"If you need me here in LakeClan, I'll always be here for you," he mewed.

"I'll always need you," she whispered.

Followstar watched them quietly, reflecting back on when she fell in love with Whirlwind. He was a couple moons younger than she; she had always pushed him and was rude to him, but he loved her and looked up to her desperately. When she finally admitted that she loved him when she became a warrior, he was overjoyed. He meant more to her than anything in the world. She could tell Jewelshine and Hawkwhisker loved each other in the same way.

"You're welcome back, Hawkwhisker," Followstar mewed. "I'll announce it to the clan."

Followstar left the den to allow them a few moments to themselves, and Whirlwind was the first to walk up to her.

"Do I even have to ask?" he asked.

"No, you don't." She purred and brushed against him. "They're in love. As much so as we are, as much so as Briarshine and Kestrelstar, and they are overjoyed to be together after all this time."

Whirlwind licked her ear gently. "Followstar, I love you," he said softly, rubbing his nose against her neck.

She purred. "I love you, too."

"I'm proud of your choice, my love. You are very merciful." Whirlwind licked her ear again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Jewelshine woke up the following morning curled up next to her new mate. Hawkwhisker smiled warmly at her.

"I never imagined I'd ever wake up next to my favorite cat in the world," he purred against her softly.

"Alright, lovebirds," mewed Angleclaw, nudging his sister. "You're a warrior now, sis. It's time to go hunting."

Jewelshine stood up with Hawkwhisker.

"Simpletooth, Tinyfoot, Lilysky, and I will go with you."

Jewelshine walked with her mate out to where her former mentor stood, next to her old nursery mate, Lilysky. They had obviously been in conversation and Lilysky shoved Tinyfoot teasingly and they both laughed.

Jewelshine was grinning a little too impishly, so both cats asked her, "What?"

She didn't bother to tease Tinyfoot's obvious liking to Lilysky. Instead, she trotted into the forest with Hawkwhisker and Simpletooth. Angleclaw and Maisie weren't far behind with Tinyfoot and Lilysky.

"Look there, Jewelshine," mewed Simpletooth. He came upon a recently killed mouse. "I'm going to eat it; I'm starving."

Her brother had already taken a large bite by the time Jewelshine had reached his side. "Simpletooth, this is really a bad idea, I have a bad feeling about this. You shouldn't eat it."

Simpletooth acquired a funny look on his face suddenly. "I feel...funny."

Jewelshine pawed at his face. "Spit it out! Did you already eat some?"

He spit some out. "I already swallowed some..."

She started looking in the mouse when her brother suddenly gasped and collapsed, convulsing on the ground. Jewelshine urgently searched through the mouse as Tinyfoot rushed up to help.

Deathberries. Jewelshine unfolded a part of the mouse and found it overflowing with deathberries.

"Tinyfoot," she whimpered.

Her mentor knelt next to her. "oh, Jewel. He doesn't stand a chance."

So the group just stood around him silently. Jewelshine brought her dying brother some poppyseeds to ease the pain as he gasped and panted and howled and convulsed.

"Jewelshine," Simpletooth groaned in pain, writhing. "Purposeful...someone...left...mouse. Purposeful...purposefully."

"He's right," Angleclaw meowed. "Someone must've left it intending to kill someone."

Jewelshine tried to comfort Simpletooth, but he just whimpered as he slowly lost energy and passed out. His last breath lasted only a second, and then he stilled.

"Oh, StarClan," murmured Hawkwhisker. "I'm sorry, Jewelshine. I know Simpletooth was a wonderful cat."

Jewelshine just stood and stared at her dead brother in shock and disbelief. Angleclaw and Hawkwhisker gently carried Simpletooth away.

Lilysky knelt next to Jewelshine quietly.

"There is nothing you could've done to save him, Jewel," said Tinyfoot as he knelt at her other side.

She started to sob, shaking with grief.

Lilysky brushed against her. "Oh, oh Jewelshine, I'm sorry about Simpletooth."

"Somebody left that mouse purposefully, Tinyfoot," Jewelshine sobbed. "Purposefully to kill one of us."

Tinyfoot and Lilysky gently led Jewelshine back, trying to console her and calm her, but she was overwrought. Hawkwhisker was the first to meet them and walked up and took their place in calming her. They lied down next to Simpletooth's body, pressing their noses into his fur.

Tinyfoot relayed the whole story to Followstar, who seemed to grief stricken to think straight. He and Whirlwind stood together, and Echovalley also came over to comfort her brother.

"Who did it, Tinyfoot?" whispered Whirlwind. "I'll kill 'em, I swear I will."

Tinyfoot gently rubbed his head against his brother's. "I don't know, Whirlwind. We were near the NightClan border."

The clan was in a state of shock. They gathered around Simpletooth in grim, numb silence, dismayed and grieved at the tragedy.

~~In NightClan~~

Creeklight watched as Sootclaw, Blizzardstream, and Mistdawn walked into camp. It killed her to watch Mistdawn walk so close to Sootclaw - she loved the tom with every inch of her being, but she didn't know how to tell him and she was afraid to.

"Where were you guys?" she asked casually, trotting over to them. Blizzardstrream and Sootclaw had been her close friends since apprenticeship.

"Blizzard and I were hunting, and we found Mistdawn near the LakeClan border by herself so we walked back with her. We were going to invite you but Sweetdawn said to let you sleep since you were sick earlier. Are you feeling okay?"

Creeklight stared into Sootclaw's perfect brown eyes, feeling butterflies in her stomach at the thought of his concern. She was sure her expression was incredibly mushy, and she couldn't get herself to think straight.

"Creeklight?" Sootclaw asked again.

Oh, the way he said her name was so perfect. He made it sound so beautiful. Wait, he said something.

"What...what did you say?" she asked awkwardly.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh...oh, yes. Yes, much better.". Creeklight smiled shyly at him. When he smiled back, she found herself captivated again.

Sootclaw opened his mouth to say something to her, but Mistdawn interrupted, "Well, come on Sootclaw. Let's go eat."

Mistdawn turned and started to walk away, expecting Sootclaw to follow her. He looked at Creeklight apologetically when she had a hurt expression on her face. She quickly tried to hide it and waved him off with her tail even though she was very sad.

He followed Mistdawn quietly, but Blizzardstream stayed next to Creeklight. "You look sad, Creek," Blizzardstrream mewed. "And I think I know why."

She sat down, looking at her paws. "I'm just, I am no good at expressing feelings or anything like that, and I'm hopelessly in love."

Blizzardstream chuckled. "That's obvious, my friend. You've been hopelessly in love with him ever since our first fighting lesson as apprentices. And before that, for him."

"He's not in love with me. And I can see why, considering how much better she is than I anyway," mumbled Creeklight sadly.

"He is too," Blizzardstream replied. "That's even more obvious than you. And he would never choose Mistdawn over you. She's just doing that because she's always been out to get you."

"Why?" groaned Creeklight.

"I honestly don't know. Whenever you and Lilyflower were around each other, she yelled at you two. Now Lilyflower is gone and she has to do anything to get back at you."

"She can hold a grudge for that long?"

"Some cats can."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Creeklight sighed, starting to walk away from Blizzardstream. She walked towards the opening of camp.

Followstar, the LakeClan leader, suddenly came storming into camp. Her eyes were dark and glaring and furious.

"Followstar," mewed Creeklight in surprise.

"Creeklight," came Followstar's reply, cold and angry. "Where is Alderstar?"

Creeklight glanced around camp. "In his den. Most likely."

"Go get him for me."

Creeklight immediately turned and raced for her leader's den. Alderstar stared at her in surprise from where he was sitting sharing tongues with Eveningrose.

"Followstar is here," Creeklight mewed.

"Followstar?" said Alderstar in shock. He jumped up quickly.

"She seems angry.".

That only made Alderstar race up faster to the LakeClan leader. They exchanged some words, and then Alderstar also tensed up with rage. Creeklight reached earshot and heard him hiss, "Are you suggesting someone in my clan killed your son?"

"No, no, Alderstar. I'm just asking you to look out for anything suspicious. I...I...I really don't know what to do. My son's death..." the LakeClan leader choked up with grief.

"I'm sorry, Followstar. I didn't mean to offend you or upset you. I'm just...concerned, if it were anyone within my own clan."

Followstar nodded. "Well, just so you're aware. I...I should be going."

"Allow one of my warriors to escort you," Alderstar requested.

Followstar shrugged.

"Creeklight. Sootclaw. Please escort Followstar and her two warriors to their border."

Creeklight didn't dare look at Sootclaw and fell in step next to Followstar. Her two warriors, their heads bowed, walked up ahead.

"I'm sorry about your son, Followstar," meowed Creeklight quietly.

"It's alright, Creeklight. It's just so hard to lose someone you love. Do you love anyone?"

She felt her fur heat up with a blush.

Followstar purred a little. "Well, I didn't exactly mean in love, but you must be in love. Does the lucky tom know?"

She shook her head sadly. "He doesn't love me back."

She looked sorrowfully towards where Sootclaw was walking with the two LakeClan warriors.

"It must be Sootclaw," observed Followstar.

Creeklight looked at her in surprise. "How'd...wow. How'd you know?"

"You're staring at him. You have been, probably without realizing it."

Followstar trotted ahead and said something to the three cats ahead and over the border to their territory.

"Thank you, Creeklight. Sootclaw.". Followstar nodded to them before running off with the one eyed warrior close behind her and the other one trailing a little farther behind her.

"The one eyed warrior is the brother of the cat that died," mewed Sootclaw, sitting next to where Creeklight was.

"Oh."

"Followstar sure is sweet."

Creeklight awkwardly glanced down the stream, flicking her tail nervously. Suddenly, her stomach clenched when Sootclaw's tail entwined with hers. She looked down and then up to him. His kind brown eyes stared into hers and he smiled warmly.

She caught her breath, tightly twining her tail in his. Slowly, he brushed his nose against her cheek and started licking her face and neck.

"Sootclaw," she breathed with hope.

"Yes, Creeklight?"

She gave a low purr and brushed against him. "I...I..."

"Creeklight, Sootclaw, come on!" Blackcloud rushed by them. "Alderstar wants everyone back at camp! You two can cuddle later!"

Creeklight was the first to stand, and Sootclaw brushed against her as he stood and trotted after her.

Creeklight trotted into camp and walked up to the small group of cats. Mistdawn was in the middle of saying something and she walked up to Creeklight.

"The only cat that no one knew the whereabouts of. Creeklight." Mistdawn glared at her as if she had done something wrong.

"Wha'? What?". Creeklight glanced to the accusing glares of the other cats.

"No one can say they knew you were sleeping and ill in the den when Simpletooth was murdered.". Mistdawn meowed.

It took a moment, but Creeklight suddenly understood the implication. She gasped with anger. "Are you insinuating that...that...that I killed him? I was sleeping! I have been since around sun high yesterday!"

"Who can prove that?" growled Mistdawn.

Creeklight spluttered, glancing helplessly to Brownfang, who stared hardly at his paws. Her pleading gaze turned to Blackcloud.

"That's just, that's ridiculous," Sootclaw interrupted, stepping up next to Creeklight. "Blizzard and I regularly checked in on her -"

Mistdawn glared at him. "Sootclaw," she said sweetly. "You weren't always with Creeklight because you were also with me, and she had enough time then to run there and back."

"That's..." Creeklight stopped when she realized the flirty way Mistdawn was smiling at Sootclaw. It made her ridiculously jealous - especially when she said that Sootclaw had been with her.

Blizzardstream suddenly mewed, "Mistdawn, you're wrong. Not only is it unlikely, Creeklight had no motive for killing Simpletooth. She barely knew the cat."

"I knew him!" exclaimed Rippleriver, the medicine cat.

Mistdawn snarled. "He was an arrogant jerk. But still, I don't see why Creeklight would kill him!"

Creeklight snarled, " I didn't kill him!"

Rippleriver replied nervously, "I wasn't going to say he's arrogant. Actually, he was the kindest, gentlest cat I've ever met."

She even became more nervous when all the cats in attendance had turned to stare at her. Rippleriver tried to explain herself, "His sister is Jewelshine...when Jewelshine was a medicine cat, she was my best friend, and I'd always stand with her and her brothers at gatherings..."

"Getting defensive now?" pried Mistdawn.

"I'd never have feelings for any tom, especially outside the clan!" cried Rippleriver.

"Enough!" hollered Alderstar. "I do not care! We will not pointing noses at cats trying to figure out who killed Followstar's son. The thing is that someone killed him. Beware prey that was killed previously to your arriving at it. Don't travel alone. Report suspicious behavior to me. Stop accusing each other. That's all I wanted to get across, so go back to your daily duties."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Creeklight walked quietly along the stream down the LakeClan border. She commonly walked by herself, even though Alderstar warned her against it. She hated being confined, and she needed to think anyway.

She knew she was being selfish, but all she could think of was her jealousy towards Mistdawn's obvious attraction to Sootclaw. She wished she was brave enough to curl up next to that wonderful cat and brush her head against his.

She slipped alongside the bank suddenly and into the water. Disgusted and wet, she struggled up when suddenly something conked her over the head and cat claws snagged into her fur and dragged her into the water. Gasping in worry, she struggled to get up but powerful claws held her down in the water.

She started to choke and knew she was drowning. Creeklight went limp, deciding to try and fool this cat.

The cat released her and she scrambled up on to the bank, quivering and choking.

She heard Sootclaw's voice and wondered if she were imagining it.

An unfamiliar voice murmured something and she felt paws against her side. Sootclaw's voice again, quick and angry. She loved it when he was angry. She was always able to calm him.

So now, she tried to calm him. Through her painful throat, she choked and whispered, "Sootclaw."

The voices hesitated, and then all light disappeared. Creeklight passed out.

~~Creeklight~~

Creeklight stirred and woke up in an unfamiliar makeshift den. She immediately tried to jump up, but being ill recently had had an effect on her. She dragged herself up, unsheathing her claws protectively. Her fur stuck up in all directions.

Warm, friendly brown eyes smiled at her. "Good morning, Creeklight. You almost died. You should lie down."

The dark brown LakeClan tom walked into the den and sat down, followed by Jewelshine, and then Sootclaw.

"Are you okay?" Sootclaw murmured sitting next to her.

She shrugged, sitting next to him. "Yeah."

"What happened?" Jewelshine asked, lying down next to the LakeClan tom.

Creeklight thought a little trying to figure out what had happened. "I was walking, I slipped, and somebody pushed me into the water and tried to drown me."

"Did you see who?" Jewelshine asked.

"No."

"Are you sure? You didn't see anyone? Did the cat give you your two scratches on your back?" Jewelshine pressed.

"They must've...I don't know...I didn't see anyone."

Jewelshine opened her mouth to say something but the tom interrupted, "Hey, Jewel, she didn't see anyone. She was almost killed. Give the she-cat some space."

Sootclaw licked Creeklight's ear, giving her butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

Jewelshine finally started explaining, "Well, my brother was the one killed a few sunrises ago. My mother won't let anyone try to figure it out, but Hawkwhisker agreed to try to get to the bottom of this with me. Sootclaw is in on it too now."

Creeklight turned and glared at him. He smiled and shrugged a little, returning to licking her ear. "Why're you joining this?"

Sootclaw looked away shyly, murmuring, "I...after you almost died...I couldn't live without you. I realized that when you almost died."

She stared at him, mouth agape. Softly she asked, "You can't...you can't live without me?"

"It's called love, my friends," Hawkwhisker interrupted. "But you two can catch up on that later. Do you want to join this mystery with us?"

Creeklight thought about that for a moment, her happy mind focusing on what Hawkwhisker saying about them being in love. Finally, she replied, "Yes."

"Do you know anything important?" Jewelshine asked.

Creeklight shook her head. "I can keep an ear and eye out though."

"I heard you were a common point of accusation among NightClan for killing my brother."

Creeklight glared. "That was just Mistdawn hating me as she usually does."

"Rippleriver was also accused," Sootclaw mewed.

Jewelshine tensed with anger. "Ripple is my best friend outside my clan and Simpletooth was secretly in love with her. She would never harm him."

They just sat close together in the den for some time in silence.

Jewelshine jumped up suddenly, her ears flicking towards the brush. LakeClan scent was growing stronger as a cat raced closer to them.

"Angleclaw!" hissed Jewelshine.

The one eyed cat suddenly burst into the den, staring through his undamaged eye at his sister and the NightClan cats. His expression was full of concern and worry.

"What's wrong?" Jewelshine asked.

"A SkyClan cat was found dead."

Gasps. Creeklight tried to stand but her body collapsed. Sootclaw nosed her gently.

"Who, Angleclaw?"

"Dad's aunt. Poppyshade."

Hawkwhisker wailed and shot out of the den in the direction of SkyClan, Jewelshine hot on his heels.

Sootclaw gently licked Creeklight's ear. "Angleclaw, Creeklight got hurt. Can you stay here and care for her?"

The other cat shrugged as Sootclaw turned and shot off after the other two.

Angleclaw frowned at her. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked and almost drowned."

He frowned thoughtfully. "Really? I wonder why."

Creeklight frowned. "I don't know."

Angleclaw flicked his ears towards where his sister had run off. He was frowning thoughtfully, flicking his tail. He was frowning, grief was heavy in his eyes, but he also looked like he was trying to figure something out. With a deep sigh, the LakeClan warrior lied down at the opposite side of the den.

Another cat, a she-cat, slunk in and lied down next to him. "Angleclaw? Poppyshade is dead?"

"Yes. I just don't see why a...anyone would go around killing anyone."

She ducked her head in grief, trying to figure out the question as well. Her pretty blue eyes met Creeklight's, and she mewed, "I haven't met you before. What's your name?"

"Creeklight," she whispered to the LakeClan she-cat. "I'm from NightClan."

"Jewelshine saved her," Angleclaw meowed distantly. "She was drowning."

The she-cat chuckled a little. "We should teach you how to swim, my dear. I am Echovalley. My brother is Angleclaw's and Jewelshine's father."

Creeklight nodded mildly. "I'm Alderstar's and Eveningrose's daughter."

"Oh!" exclaimed Echovalley. "The only kit of theirs that survived. Eveningrose swore after that she would never have any more kits."

Creeklight looked away, ashamed at the story. She had been born to Alderstar and Eveningrose moons ago, in the land the clans had lived in before this land. She had had four siblings: two brothers and two sisters. Her first two siblings, a brother and sister, had died soon after birth. Her other brother and sister had lived a bit longer. Her sister lived four moons and died by being carried away by a hawk. Her brother and she had just become apprentices when the clans were attacked by rogues, and he died. She would live with the grief of being the only one left for the rest of her life.

That was why she rarely told anyone of her relation to Alderstar. But they always seemed to know or find out anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Jewelshine stood by silently as Hawkwhisker whimpered and sobbed. She observed the long gash down Poppyshade's side. It had probably been painful, but it was unlikely to be the cause of death. She brushed her nose over the she-cat's head and found a huge lump. Likely to be the cause.

Sootclaw came sprinting up, and the two SkyClan cats there startled and hissed.

"What are you doing here?" the small she-cat hissed.

Sootclaw meowed gently, "I'm helping Jewelshine. I'm a NightClan cat. My name is Sootclaw. What's yours?"

She flattened her ears and glanced back to the tom from SkyClan. "Redsilk," she replied finally. "I'm the daughter of Kestrelstar and Briarshine."

"Oh, so you're related to Poppyshade," Jewelshine mewed.

Redsilk gave a shy nod.

"Well, she was hit pretty hard over the head. That's probably what did it.". Jewelshine sat down, frowning deeply.

Hawkwhisker gently picked up Poppyshade's body, and walked away with the SkyClan tom while Redsilk silently sat with Jewelshine.

"It is fine for Hawkwhisker to come back, but we request the rest of you to leave our territory," Redsilk murmured.

"Would you like to help us find out who killed her?" asked Jewelshine.

The small red cat frowned, her tail flicking. She finally nodded.

~~Redsilk~~

Quietly, she watched as the LakeClan she-cat and the NightClan tom left. She wasn't quite sure what to think. A LakeClan cat had died, which was why these cats had banded together to find out who this serial killer was. She was in charge of finding out who it could have been in her clan.

Redsilk, although having been born of prominent leaders in the clan, was a very reserved and mostly ignored cat. Her siblings, Goldenleaf, Falcontalon, and Raggedtooth, we're tough, fast, and smart. Unlike herself.

Redsilk was small, quiet, and not much of a fighter. She knew that she had never done anything to make her parents proud of her. And when her siblings had been praised for their intelligence and cleverness, she was ignored or not included.

"Redsilk, there you are," Sugarpond, the medicine cat, crawled over to her. She seemed grieved. "Hawkwhisker says you were the one to find my mother's body."

Redsilk gently brushed against her friend. "I'm sorry, Sugarpond."

The small tortsoiseshell shrugged.

Hawkwhisker did not stay long. His grief for Poppyshade was apparent upon his face, but he said he should get back to Jewelshine and so quickly left. Kestrelstar refused to let him go by himself and sent Raggedtooth and Springfrost with him.

Everyone loved Hawkwhisker. It was hard not to: a contagious smile, a playful and silly personality, a kindness that absolutely emanated from him.

Redsilk watched silently as she normally did. She didn't think she'd ever be of any help, but Jewelshine had said she was enlisting help from cats from each clan to help, especially since these murders seemed to be spreading.

"Redsilk," called Briarshine.

She rushed over to her mother, who mewed, "Walk with me, dear."

She walked with her mother outside of camp silently. They often walked together, but lately, Redsilk hadn't said much.

"Redsilk, you haven't been talking much lately. Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Mother...we're related to Poppyshade. Yes?"

"Yes."

"We're related to Followstar."

"No, I'm related to her mate, Whirlwind. He's my brother."

Redsilk kept walking, trying to place the similarities in both murders in her mind. The dead cats were related.

"Who is your mother?" she asked, turning to Briarshine.

Her mother looked surprised, looking out along the SkyClan territory. "My mother was Lilyflower. She was a NightClan cat."

Redsilk sighed glumly. That didn't help at all. All of her mother's siblings lived in LakeClan.

Simpletooth had been killed by a mouse filled with death berries. Poppyshade had been attacked. There was something off about that - both of them.

"Mother...why would someone eat fresh kill if it is dead by the time you get there? That doesn't make sense. We're always supposed to check it first," asked Redsilk.

Her mother nodded, frowning. "I'm not sure, Red."

"And what was Poppyshade doing out? She hated going anywhere, it's hard on her legs anymore."

Briarshine didn't reply, frowning in thought. She sighed, and then shook her head. "Redsilk, it's pointless to try and figure this out. Poppyshade is dead. She was probably killed by a rogue. Now, that can't be what is bothering you. Why haven't you been talking much? You've always been gone. You don't eat hardly anything. What's going on?"

Redsilk looked away, wanting to argue that it wasn't pointless to figure this out. And she wasn't acting differently - as far as she knew anyway.

"Redsilk - are you in love? Is that what it is?"

Oh, that was a good excuse. She didn't even have to think of any names: the name of the cat that gave her butterflies immediately came to her mind. Shyly, Redsilk nodded. "I think I might be," she murmured.

Briarshine smiled warmly at her daughter. Love was something Briarshine understood. Unfortunately, Redsilk wasn't like her siblings. She never looked for love and she wasn't interested. But when she thought of the word, there was a cat that popped into her mind, that made her stomach squirm.

"Who's the cat?" she asked her daughter.

Redsilk hopped cautiously over a hole and glanced away. "Um..." Taking a deep breath to calm herself and trying to settle her squirming stomach, she meowed softly and carefully, "Talonmark."

Briarshine looked surprised. Of course, her mother would be surprised. She never was truly pleased with her like she was with Goldenleaf or Raggedtooth or Falcontalon.

Redsilk berated herself for thinking like that. She shouldn't be so mean towards her mother.

"I'm happy for you, dear," purred Briarshine. "Why don't you say something to him?"

"He makes me tongue-tied," Redsilk replied quietly. Besides, it wasn't like the handsome tom would like her after all - she was much too quiet and clumsy and she wasn't clever like other she-cats here were.

"OW!" Redsilk yelped loudly as her hind paw twisted in a rabbit hole. Whimpering angrily, she pulled her aching paw out and pulled herself away. Already, it was starting to swell.

"Oh! Red, we must get you to the medicine cat den!" Briarshine helped Redsilk limp heavily back to camp, each step hurting worst than the one before.

"What's wrong?" Kestrelstar was the first to reach his daughter, looking concerned.

Briarshine mewed, "She twisted her paw! It looked really bad. I'll get Sugarpond!"

Redsilk felt her fur heat with embarrassment as her parents made a huge deal out of this and cats started gathering around. Goldenleaf kindly offered a few kind words, trying to calm her. Raggedtooth offered to carry her, and Falcontalon arranged himself on her other side.

Finally, surrounded by her siblings and parents, she was taken inside. Sugarpond chased each of them away, snapping, "This isn't a gathering! Let me take care of her!"

"Thanks, Sugar," Redsilk meowed, grateful to finally be by herself again.

"What happened to you, Redsilk?" A wonderful voice asked. Talonmark limped over, half dragging his twisted hind legs.

She should've known. He always had to be there to observe her clumsiness. She slowly looked up to his sparkling tawny eyes. "I...I uh, I tripped in a rabbit hole. And I twisted my paw."

Talonmark purred at her kindly. "Red, you're always getting hurt, and yet somehow, you always bounce back."

He leaned forward to lick her cheek, and then asked, "Sugarpond, do you mind if I go get some freshkill? I'm hungry. Red, would you like some?"

Redsilk nodded as Sugarpond shooed Talonmark out of the den. The medicine cat apprentice soon set to work setting Redsilk's leg and pressing herbs around it. She got one poppyseed for the pain.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Sugarpond asked while working.

"I should've known cats would figure this out sooner or later," Redsilk muttered, annoyed.

Sugarpond purred. "I've never seen you stutter around anybody. Even when your brothers start to get protective like they do. At least this time they reacted pretty mildly."

"That wasn't mild!" hissed Redsilk, frustrated. "I don't know why they always try to protect me! They kept pushing me away from helping Talonmark out of the hole, even though I was the smallest and the best fit for the job!"

She laughed a little. "Red, Talonmark didn't want you to help either. He loves you and worries about you. Everything has to do with you. He keeps telling me that he thinks you'll come visit him in the medicine den, but you avoid it like the black cough. I wish you'd just tell him how you feel about him. What's your problem with commitment, Redsilk? You avoid your parents' love, and you avoid anyone loving you."

"They don't love me."

"They do to, and so does Talonmark."

Redsilk snapped, "It doesn't matter if I love him, or he loves me, Sugarpond! It just won't work. I really wish it could, but it won't. You know I can't commit to anything. I can't promise myself to him, because I can't hurt him like that. I love him too much for that."

"Red, you love Talonmark enough that I don't think you will hurt him."

His voice made her heart jump up into her throat. "I don't mind, Redsilk."

She gulped, trying to force back the lump in her throat as she turned her gaze to the tom standing in the entrance with two large rabbits. She took a deep, nervous breath. "Wh-what?"

"I love you. I don't mind if you hurt me."

Redsilk cursed herself for being so weak, but she felt tears coming at her eyes and her vision went blurry. "I do mind. I don't want to hurt you."

Talonmark dropped the freshkill next to Sugarpond and heaved himself over to Redsilk. "If it means having you, even for a short time, I don't mind," Talonmark murmured, his tawny eyes so close to hers, his nose so close that she could feel his breath against hers.

His tongue gently lapped over her cheek and nose, and she could feel her resistance crumbling. "Okay, okay okay okay," she whispered, trying to clear her mind and failing.

"I love you, Redsilk. Will you be my mate?" he asked softly.

"I can't promise myself to anyone. You know it doesn't work," she replied just as softly. "But if you let me, if you trust me, I'll only come back to you."

Talonmark gave her a gentle smile and licked her face multiple times before replying, "I'll wait forever until you're ready."


End file.
